To be loved
by doc boy
Summary: A cute way of how i think the first movie should have ended.  Please R&R  Thank you


To be loved

I do not own the movie beauty and the beast

This is my first beauty and the beast fic so I'm sorry if it doesn't come out very well. This fic takes place where the first movie ends. I find it to be very touching but I think there's more to add to it, but from what I saw the two sequels aren't really doing the trick so I'll try to do it in this fic.

_"He's the one…"_ she thought as they danced

_"She's the one…"_ he thought as they danced as everyone watched

_"She's so beautiful…" _he thought as they danced and he let out a smile

"What's so funny?" asked Belle

"Oh, I'm just thinking about how pretty you are…" said the prince with a smile as Belle smiled too as she kissed him on the lips as they continued to dance with the person they loved most…

Sometime later…

Belle and the prince have went into their room and sat down beside each other on the bed. The prince sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder

"You know Belle it's still hard for me to believe that you fell for me despite of what I used to be…"

"Yeah... but you know… I think when you really love someone you love what's inside and not only what's outside. When you suddenly became a much nicer and sweeter person it was only a matter of time until I would fall in love with you…" she smiled with a blush as the prince smiled too as he leant to kiss his beloved girlfriend on the lips. When their lips met they felt they were the happiest people they could ever be. At that moment they felt whole and complete; like they didn't need anything else in life except for each other; which is why it made them sad when they had to separate their lips due to the lack of air.  
>"You know I love you? Right Belle?" asked the prince<p>

"Yes my love. But I love you even more…" they both smiled as they both kissed each other on the lips again. They felt like they were the happiest people in the world. And they couldn't be happierabout it… yeah…

It was Christmas Eve and the prince had a special present for his beloved and beautiful girlfriend…

"Belle, I have something I want to give you…" he said with a slight blush

"What is it?" asked Belle

The prince reached his hand into his pocket and took a little box and opened it. Inside lay a beautiful diamond ring

Belle gasped

"Oh… it's beautiful…"

'Do you really think so?" asked the prince

"Yes I love it…" said Belle

"I'm glad to hear it Belle. What would you say if I would offer that to you as an engagement ring?

Belle just smiled sweetly at him and said

"My response would be something like this…" she placed her lips on the prince's as they kissed lovingly, romantically and passionately. This made the prince realize that he just found the wife of his dreams…

Several months later…

Today Belle and the prince's dream is finally becoming true. Soon they will be the happiest people they can ever be. The happiest… yeah…

During the ceremony Belle and the prince couldn't wait for the part in the end when they kiss. And sure it enough, it came

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the priest and smiled as the now married couple kissed each other on the lips. They were now the happiest couple in the whole wide world and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

They were now walking to their carriage that would take them to their honeymoon in Paris where they would spend the rest of their lives in a cute little house since the prince decided to abdicate…

Several months later…

The prince was playing with their pet dog when Belle came up to him

"My love… I have some news for you…"

"What is it?" he asked

"We're going to have a baby…" she said shyly and blushed

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously

Belle nodded as he embraced his wife into a warm, loving hug and said

"That's great Belle. Just wonderful…" he kissed her on the cheek as they sung from side to side gently while hugging each other

"I know it is David… it sure is…" said Belle happily

Several months later…

Belle was lying on an improvised bed and was holding a beautiful little baby girl and her husband sat next to her

"Oh she's just beautiful…" said Belle happily

"yeah, she is, but not as beautiful as you are…" said her beloved husband as they both smiled due to his last remark and kissed each other lovingly on the lips. Once separated they put their head on the other's shoulder and Belle asked

"What do you think we should call her?"

"I don't know Belle, what do you think we should call her?"

"Hmm…" thought Belle

"I have an idea" she said

"What is it?" asked her husband

"We could call her Lily. That's a nice name. Don't you think dear?"

"I think it's a wonderful name Belle" he replied

"Alright then. We will call her Lily" said Belle

"And I will call you the most beautiful and perfect women a man could every wish for. You saved my life when you came along. Thanks to you I'm human again and the happiest person I could ever be…" he smiled as they both smiled

"You know, David, you are such a sweet person. I don't understand why you were even cursed to begin with…" said Belle

"Because before I was cursed and before you came along I was a different person, for the worse. When you came to my castle you brought happiness to my life and I eventually changed. I owe that to you Belle…"

Belle smiled and said

"You are such a sweet person David. I'm so glad I have you as a husband…" she stroked his cheek as he held her hand when it was on his cheek as they both smiled sweetly and lovingly to each other.

"You know I love you right David?" asked Belle

"Yes Belle. But I love you even more…" he replied as they both smiled sweetly and lovingly at each other and kissed each other lovingly on the lips. Once separated they just hugged each other lovingly and fell asleep with their head on the other one's shoulder only to wake to the most perfect life they could ever wish for… they were the happiest people they could ever be…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The End

Well? What do you think? You gotta admit it was pretty cute and romantic. Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…

PS: I wrote this story because I found the ending of the first movie to be very touching a happy one. But in a way it wasn't very satisfying. That's why I write this fic in which I 'pretend' it ended the way I wanted it to. So I'm glad I got it out of my system


End file.
